1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing the patterned retarder used in the three-dimensional display device. Especially, the present disclosure relates to a method for forming two regions having different polarization directions each other on the patterned retarder attached on the surface of the flat panel display device representing 3-D images.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, thanks to the advancement of the various video contents, display devices, which can selectively reproduce 2D images and 3D images, are being actively developed. For reproducing the 3D images, displays use one of a stereoscopic technique or a autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique uses the binocular parallax caused by the human two eyes apart from each other. There are typically two types; one is the glasses type and the other is non-glasses type. For the glasses type, the display device displays the left eye image and the right eye image in different polarization directions or in time division manner. The observer can enjoy the 3D images using the polarization glasses or the liquid crystal shutter glasses. For the non-glasses type, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier for separating an optical axis of the parallel image between the left eye and the right eye is installed in front of or behind of a display screen.
As one example of the glasses type, there is a 3D display device having a patterned retarder on the display panel. This 3D display device represents the 3D images using the polarization characteristics of the patterned retarder and the polarization glasses. Therefore, there is no cross-talk problem between the left eye image and the right eye image, and it ensure brighter luminescent so that the quality of the image is better than other type of 3D display device.
The 3D display device is the device for selectively representing 2D image and 3D image. For the 3D display device having the patterned retarder, there is the patterned retarder on the top surface of the display panel representing the 2D and 3D images selectively. Therefore, by improving the method for manufacturing the patterned retarder, it is required to develop the method for manufacturing the 3D display device having better display quality with low cost.